


Uncle Sam Knows Best

by Mischel



Series: Supernatural s13 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy Melodrama "BM" Scene, Castiel's voicemail, Coda, Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son, Sad Jack, Sam needs to take care of everyone, Scooby-Doo - Freeform, Season/Series 13, coda fanfic, happy Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: This coda includes: Dean hallucinating sheep on the road, Dean taking a walk after the bar scene, and Jack asking Sam for a new t-shirt. Everything then ends with more Scooby-Doo :) Enjoy!





	Uncle Sam Knows Best

"Dean,  _the problem_  might be our only shot at saving mom."

"Mom's gone. There's no fixing that," Dean had said.

That was an hour ago.

They still had at least 11 hours of the road in front of them and Dean was driving with his eyes almost closed. He hasn't had enough sleep and he refused to let Sam get behind the wheel, and that attitude was both irritating Sam and both making him feel sad. It was pretty obvious that Dean was hurting,  _a lot_ , but he just couldn't let him drive them off the road.

"Dude," Sam sighed. "That's enough, just let me-"

"What did I say?" Dean rolled his eyes. "This is my car, okay?" he added, but Sam saw that he was trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Dean, look at yourself," Sam tried again, turning to Dean as much as he could in the car. "I know that it hurts . . . I know that losing Cas-"

"Why do you keep talking about him? He's dead. And there's no fixing that either," Dean snapped at him. Sam quickly glanced at Jack, relieved that he was still asleep, and then he pursed his lips and looked at Dean again.

He knew exactly what was happening. He could read Dean like an open book and he knew that losing Cas was probably the hardest thing that Dean had to go through, maybe ever since losing Bobby. And Sam was really worried about him, but there had to be something to make Dean let go of the steering wheel.

"You know," Sam kept his voice down and looked at the road in front of them. "Jack said that he chose Cas to be his father."

"What?" Dean frowned. "Lucifer's-"

"Yeah, I know, but Jack  _chose_  Cas. And Kelly was a good person too, you know? Maybe we could-"

"Sam, I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay? Nothing will ever change the fact that his dad is Lucifer and that means that there's no changing him either. Now, shut up."

"Dean-"

"Sam!"

Sam pursed his lips again and looked out of the window. He could work on Dean's opinion of Jack later. He was sure that once Dean talked to Jack more and got to know him better, he'd change his mind. At least a little bit. If Jack thought that Dean hated him, well, that meant that Sam had to try his best to let Jack know that he himself believed in him.

But what was more important right now was avoiding a car accident on an empty road. And even though Dean didn't look as tired as he looked pissed right now, he still needed to rest at least a little bit.

"Alright, but at least let me drive. You can't just-"

"Weren't you supposed to shut up?"

Sam couldn't help it, he just had to roll his eyes. Maybe he'd try again in a couple of minutes, but he could tell that Dean was getting angry and an angry Dean was not something he wanted to deal with right now. Especially with Jack in the backseat, still asleep.

A couple of miles later, Dean violently turned the steering wheel and hit the brakes.

"Son of a-"

"What the hell, man?"

"What is going on?" Jack asked from the back, now fully awake.

"Was that . . . a sheep?"

"A  _sheep_?" Sam asked incredulously, his eyes just as wide as his brother's.

Dean looked confused, but when Sam looked at the dark road and saw nothing, he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Alright, that's it." He shook his head and opened the door, getting out. When he noticed that Jack opened his door as well, he quickly turned to him and shook his head. "You can stay in the car, but Dean," he bent down and looked at his brother who was still in the Impala, "you're definitely getting out."

"Man, I told you-"

"Yeah, and I've had enough." Sam cut him off as he walked to the other side of the car, opening Dean's door. "Get out. I can drive the car too and right now, you  _can't_."

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like  _jerk._  Sam ignored it and waited until Dean got out of the car. And as soon as he was behind the wheel and Dean was sitting next to him, he made the decision to drive them to the nearest town and find the nearest hotel as soon as possible.

xoXÖXox

"You know what? I'm good. Uh, I'm gonna take a walk," Dean smiled at the waitress and stood up, finishing his glass of whiskey. Then he put some money on the bar counter. "There you go, thank you."

"Thanks." The girl smiled.

Then he walked out the door. He never put his phone back inside his pocket.

It was cold out there. And considering that Dean still hasn't slept and felt both exhausted and  _tired_  of their lives, he put his hands inside his pockets and continued walking through the dark street. Unfortunately for him, the bar was a part of the hotel that Sam chose to stay in, and so it was only a matter of minutes until he'd be back in their room. At least now, Jack was staying with Donatello.

But he didn't want to return yet. And that was the problem. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and he didn't want to see anyone and he just wished he could disappear and be back inside the bunker, with Sam and . . . and with Cas. He was the only one he really wanted to talk to right now.

He looked at his phone again and sighed. The picture of Cas was still on the screen, looking exactly like it looked when he was sitting in the bar and staring at it. Maybe that was why he left. Talking to someone while staring at the same picture of a guy on his phone was just weird.

At least now he was alone. And even though it was dark and cold and Sam was probably still looking for Jack, returning to their room seemed like a bad idea. Because who needed sleep anyway, right?

"What am I supposed to do, Cas?" he whispered. Was that a prayer? He wasn't sure. But if Chuck was someone he never wanted to pray to again, at least he could pray to Cas. He wouldn't hear him. He knew that. And it was pointless anyway, but . . . he just couldn't help it. What was he supposed to do?

"I wish you were here, man," he sighed as he closed his eyes and turned away from the hotel. His eyes landed on a dark park with dark trees and dark benches. But it was a better place than his and Sam's room right now. So he crossed the road and sat down on the nearest bench, looking up into the sky. He couldn't even see the stars with all the clouds up there.

"This is all my fault," he continued with a deep breath. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed, trying hard not to let the tears come. Cas was dead because of him. And there was no fixing that. There was no cure for an angel blade piercing through an angel.

After a while, he looked at his phone again and found himself scrolling through his contacts. His thumb stopped on Cas and before he knew it, he was calling him. Hesitantly, he put the phone to his ear and closed his eyes, just listening and waiting.

"This is my voicemail. Make your voice . . . a mail."

Dean took another deep shaky breath and put his phone back into his pocket, ending the call. This was ridiculous. He was being ridiculous. Cas was dead and he needed to deal with that. The main problem now was deciding what to do with Jack and he should be focusing on that. At least until they got back into the bunker.

With a grunt, he stood up and looked at the hotel across the street. Then he checked his watch – almost 1am. And with another sigh, he headed for their room and for his cold and empty bed.

xoXÖXox

Dean sighed and stood up, clearing his throat. Sam really wanted to talk to him about Jack again because . . . Sam really didn't want Jack to think that Dean hated him. And even though that might have been true, he still wanted to try to make Dean understand.

"Dean, wait a second," he found himself saying. Dean stopped and looked at him, waiting for Sam to continue. Sam took a deep breath and readied himself for Dean's anger again. "The kid came through for us today," he started. "Jack saved us."

"No," Dean simply replied and Sam frowned. What did he have to do to make Dean understand? He knew that he thought Jack couldn't be saved, but he could at least try to pretend, couldn't he? At least in front of Jack. He didn't want to find him crying again.

"No, whatever that was, that was a reflex," Dean continued, shaking his head. Sam sighed. "It was a sneeze. Maybe next time he sneezes, he kills us." It looked like Dean wanted to say something more but decided against it. "Good night," he finished and left the kitchen.

Sam only sighed again. Was there even something that would make Dean see that Jack wanted to do the right thing?

After a while, Sam heard Dean shut the door to his door rather loudly. And after that, he heard footsteps, undoubtedly getting closer to the kitchen. He looked up just as Jack arrived and stopped in front of the door.

"Do you have a new t-shirt please?" he asked, looking sad and with tears in eyes. But Sam's eyes widened as soon as he realized how Jack looked and what was wrong with his first t-shirt.

"What the hell happened?" He immediately stood up and ran to Jack's side. "Did . . . did Dean-"

"No, it was me," Jack looked down, looking ashamed. Sam let out a huge sigh of relief but returned to being worried mere seconds later. "Jack, why'd you-"

"It healed immediately," Jack looked up into Sam's eyes. "And I have no control over it, it just . . . healed whenever I stabbed."

"Jack, hurting yourself . . . that's not a good thing," Sam tried to explain. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and looked into his sad eyes, trying to be supportive and understanding. "I know that everything feels confusing right now, I get it. But the best thing you can do is learn how to control it and that will take time. But I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Thank you," Jack nodded and sniffled.

Sam sighed again and looked at Jack's chest, taking his hand off his shoulder. "Come on," he led him to the hall. "I'll find you a new t-shirt."

They went past Dean's room, which seemed a little too silent, and entered Sam's room. Jack stood by the bed, while Sam opened his wardrobe and tried to find any old t-shirt that wasn't too big for Jack. Or at least not as big as most of them were.

"Dean doesn't believe that I can be saved," Jack mumbled and sat down on Sam's bed. Sam turned to him and pursed his lips.

"He doesn't," he nodded. "But I'm trying hard to persuade him that you can be saved."

"Thank you for believing that," Jack smiled softly. Sam went back to searching through his clothes.

"You know, Dean isn't really himself these days," Sam continued. "Normally, he wouldn't be so angry all the time. He's not a bad person."

"I know that losing my father hurts him," Jack said. "I can feel that whenever he's in the room."

Sam stopped looking for a t-shirt and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah," he mumbled quietly. "Cas was . . . he was family. And now that he's gone, everything seems darker, you know?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Here it is," Sam smiled as he turned around and showed Jack his old blue t-shirt. "I used to wear this way back in college. I don't even know why I still have it," he chuckled.

Jack stood up and accepted the t-shirt, saying, "thank you."

"No problem," Sam smiled. He took Jack's old t-shirt as he took it off and threw it in the trash can in the corner of the room. When Jack was wearing the new blue t-shirt, Sam smiled at him. "See? It fits you just fine."

Sam was glad when Jack smiled at him.

"Tell me more about my father," Jack asked as he sat down on the bed again.

Sam nodded and sat down beside him. What was he supposed to tell him? He knew that he was probably the only one Jack could ask since Dean would refuse to talk about the angel immediately. So he smiled at Jack and cleared his throat.

"Cas . . . was an angel. He was a great friend, he was always there for us and he always tried to do the right thing."

"He sounds nice," Jack smiled. "How did you meet him?"

Sam chuckled at that. "That was almost nine years ago, he . . . he saved Dean. Dean had died and ended up in Hell, and Castiel . . . he saved him. Brought him back to life and he's stayed with us ever since."

Jack nodded. "He did love Dean."

"What?" Sam frowned.

Jack only smiled. "I . . . remember a few things. Feelings. I remember that when I chose Castiel to be my father, I felt his love for Dean. It was very strong."

Sam smiled at that. His smile disappeared as soon as he realized that Cas would never return to them though. "Yeah, I know."

"How . . . how did he die?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Jack with sympathy in his teary eyes. "He died trying to save us," he told him. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to tell Jack that Lucifer was the one who killed his father. At least not now.

"I wish I could have met him, at least once."

Sam didn't know what to say to that. Cas wasn't coming back, not this time. He himself tried to pray to Chuck, but he didn't answer, just as Dean had told him. But even though Cas was gone, he left them a kid to take care of. And Sam was determined to make Jack feel as welcome as he could.

"Do you want to watch tv?" he asked him after a while. There was a tv in his room after all, and now that Dean wasn't there with them, he could let Jack watch whatever he wanted.

The smile that Jack gave him warmed Sam's heart.

"Could I?"

"Sure," he smiled as he stood up and went for the remote control, closing the wardrobe on his way. When he found it, he sat down next to Jack on his bed and turned the tv on. And of course it was Scooby-Doo that he found on one of the channels.

Sam put the remote control in between them and glanced at Jack, whose smile had only gotten bigger.

Yeah, if Dean didn't want to be there for Jack, then Sam would. He definitely would.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think about the episode? I loved all the Sam/Jack scenes, but the last one with Dean broke my heart :'(  
> Thanks for reading! :) I hope you liked it :)
> 
> (Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.)


End file.
